1. Field
The present invention relates to a cell phone holder. In particular the present invention relates to a cell phone holder suitable for holding a telephone in an automotive vehicle in a location near the driver for hands free and within easy communication range for the driver.
2. The Related Art
Use of cell phones in automotive vehicles can prove to be a distraction for many users while driving leading to accidents on the road. It would be desirable to avoid such problems and provide a cell phone holder that is hands free and can be located near the driver and does not block, even partially, the front windshield of the automotive vehicle due to mounting of a cell phone holder by impairing the vision of the driver in the front windshield.